


her truth

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Dark Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, basically if dark reylo had gone to exegol and kicked ass, it's really cute ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Kylo proposes a crazy idea--that works.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: fictober 2020/whumptober 2020/kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922815
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	her truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! Please keep in mind this is dark reylo! They're darksiders but very much in love. The prompt for this was "I'm not doing that again" for fictober!
> 
> this is the [KINKTOBER PROMPT COLLECTION FORM!](https://forms.gle/JUgQpkDTyyRhsGpz5) feel free to submit!

She slams her saber down on the console of the TIE Whisper. “You’re out of your damned mind.” 

Kylo grins, and gives her an appreciative look, “Am I though?” His voice is uncharacteristically soft, and she wonders what’s going on. 

It’s just enough of a deranged idea that she might actually think it has some merit--if it weren’t for the fact that  _ he  _ would want to pilot. 

“You’re not driving the masterpiece I built--” 

“ _ We built _ .” He gently corrects. 

Kira bangs her saber on his console--and he cringes. 

“I’m not doing this again-- you pilot like an--an insane person!” 

Kylo gives her an appraising look, “Maybe I am crazy?” 

Kira scoffs, “That would be just my luck.” In truth, Kylo piloted much the same way it was rumored that Han Solo did. Kira had never known the Solos, except for Kylo. 

She’d heard so much about his family and the lineage of darkness in his veins, she’d never thought to consider that there might be more of his father in him than she’d realized. 

Silence, and then, “Well I’m piloting or you can walk.” Kira says with a note of finality that doesn’t seem wise to challenge. 

“Stop whining, Miss Ren,” Kylo teases her. If they weren’t in need of getting the hall off the  _ Supremacy _ then she’d put her knife to his throat again--as she had when she’d found out about this whole mission to Exogol. She tries not to think of the way being called Miss Ren makes her feel things she has no right to feel. She was a Knight of Ren, yes, but she was Palpatine, and she knew Kylo was just trying to rankle her--she was also his dyad. 

Finally, Kylo nods, “Ok, but you know it’s going to be a tight fit.” 

“Maybe if you weren’t so damn big and stupid--” 

Kylo laughs, and the sound is deep and rich and makes her think about so many things she’d been denying herself. 

“That’s me--the himbo.” 

Kira gives him a look that would melt ice-- and yet he merely sits down and pulls her into his lap. 

*~*~* 

Piloting to Exegol ends up taking both their efforts. The dangers present are overwhelming and yet--just as they’re about to make planetfall, Kira can feel something digging into her hip. 

Kira says stiffly, “Kylo if I have a bruise from that blasted crossguard I’m going to detain your saber.” 

But they’d been sitting impossibly close for nearly a standard day now, and though they were both sore and stiff the last bit of maneuvering into the planet’s atmosphere had caused some wriggling. 

Kylo swallows hard. “That’s not my saber.” 

She gives him a confused look, “What is it—“ 

She almost makes them crash as she tries to escape his lap, but Kylo steadies the Whisper, just as she tumbles off of him. They touch down, and Kylo is swearing wildly, cursing Kira’s name, as she looks up guiltily from her place on the floor. Kylo averts his gaze--which is good.

She pulls herself up by her bootstraps and appears to be spitting and hissing mad, but really she’s turned on as hell and pissed about it. Kylo sighs, “The next time you want to kill me, I’d prefer stabbing rather than being ejected from this blasted thing.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll work on it.” Kira snaps at him, she gathers her double-ended saber, and they disembark. 

Kira stretches her legs and arms as soon as she’s the hell out of the TIE. The Sith Temple is directly ahead, “So that’s it, huh?” Kira asks. 

“Why don’t we go see your Grandfather?” Kylo asks, and he knows the two don’t usually speak unless absolutely necessary. 

Kira looks as annoyed as she feels, “Grandpa is an asshole.” 

Kylo smiles, “I know, and I also think you know why I brought you here to see him.” 

Kira bares her teeth, “He’s family.” 

Kylo gives her a beguiling smile and shrugs as if it’s no skin off his teeth to deal with the aftermath of the most powerful sith to have ever lived--besides himself.

“I’m only coming as back up,” Kylo says, as nonchalantly as he pleases. “How can you call him an asshole in one breath and claim he’s family in the next?” 

Kira shrugs, “Family isn’t who you’re born to, it’s who you’d die for.” 

Kylo’s jaw feather’s and she knows she’s struck at one of his heartstrings. 

“Together.” 

“Always.” 

*~*~* 

Palpatine falls easily, and the agreement between them to never speak of this day goes unspoken. They were a dyad, the Emperor and Empress of the Galaxy. 

And he loved her. 

Kira climbs into the TIE, and slams her saber once more, “The mess he made!” 

“I’m not doing that again,” Kylo says laughing. 

Kira laughs too, and it’s a weight off her shoulders to know that Palpatine’s voice will never plague either of their heads again. 

One might wonder how they could laugh about  _ murder _ . But truly? After their experience with Palpatine, it was easier to laugh than cry. 

As soon as Palpatine had passed into the force, so much had changed between them. 

Kylo pilots them back home and Kira rides his cock while he pilots. 

It’s most distracting and well deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe


End file.
